El club de Astronomia
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: La cantidad de clubes existentes en la academia W es ridicula por lo que el presidente del consejo estudiantil decide que aquellos con menos de 3 integrantes deben cerrar aunque eso podria significar acabar con el club favorito de su "mejor amigo". -UsUk- -One-shot-


_**Pareja:**_ _US/UK_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, lo que significa que no tengo ningun derecho sobre ese mundo y solo hago uso de este y sus personajes con motivos de entretenimiento._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Nada por hoy_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No podemos seguir fomentando semejante derroche! Simplemente no se justifica el gasto, en esta escuela hay más clubes que alumnos, ¿cómo explicas eso?-Se quejaba un muy molesto Vash frente al escritorio del presidente del consejo estudiantil. Este solo revisaba unos documentos fingiendo no estarlo escuchando.

-Es simple, el reglamento de la academia permite a los alumnos inscribir tantas actividades extra programáticas como deseen…

-Pero esto ya se salió de control… ¿has visto la lista?... ¿Club ligeramente rudo? ¿Qué diablos hacen?

-Estoy seguro que tiene más actividades que el club de ir a casa después de clases

-¡Ese no es el punto Arthur!

-¿Y cuál es?

-El presupuesto no alcanza para financiar tal cantidad de programas…

-Basta con cerrar aquellos que no tengan suficientes integrantes… supongo que 5…o 3, si ese parece un número apropiado como mínimo solucionará el problema.

-Pero… pero…-el rubio por primera vez había bajado el tono de voz, la solución presentada por el presidente no le resultaba conveniente en absoluto pero tampoco tenía argumentos con los que rebatir- está bien- se cruzó de brazos y regresó a su escritorio.

-¡Francis! Tienes trabajo-anunció Arthur firmando una nota donde se estipulaba lo que acababan de conversar. Una figura rubia recostada perezosamente en uno de los sofás de la sala se remeció levemente profiriendo un ruido ininteligible.

A duras penas se incorporó y bostezando se dio vuelta hacia el lugar del que lo habían llamado:

-¿Qué se le ofrece su majestad?

-Te he dicho que no me llames así

-¿Prefieres el término dictador?

-No soy… solo lee el condenado comunicado

-Trabajo, trabajo… sí que eres un explotador-se acercó al escritorio del británico y con la sonrisa burlesca aun en su rostro cogió la hoja que le tendía para luego dirigirse a su propia mesa. Se dejó caer en la silla y repasó con la vista el mensaje antes de presionar el botón del altavoz

-Buenos días alumnos y alumnas de la academia W, les habla Francis Bonnefoy vocero del consejo estudiantil con un mensaje de suma urgencia-su voz se escuchó hasta en el último rincón del edificio, uno y cada uno de los estudiantes dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención a lo que él francés tenía que decir- Por problemas de presupuesto nos hemos visto en la obligación de cerrar todos los clubes que no cumplan con un mínimo de 3 miembros activos, para comprobar las listas de estudiantes inscritos se les pide a los presidentes de cada grupo entregar un listado completo de sus integrantes en la sala del consejo estudiantil antes de las siete de la tarde de este viernes, sin más que añadir les deseamos un buen día.

Nada más el altavoz quedó apagado un murmullo generalizado se apoderó de la escuela, nadie estaba feliz con la noticia.

-¡Me gustaba el club de acariciar gatos! ¿Por qué van a cerrarlo? No le hacíamos ningún mal a nadie…-se quejaba un desconsolado Feliciano

-No te asustes aun, todavía tienes tiempo para conseguir más miembros… 3 no es un gran número- intentó consolarlo Ludwig con cierto recelo, no quería terminar involucrado en semejante empresa

-Es verdad, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gupta y Heracles de la clase de en frente? Kiku también podría estar interesado…-sugirió Emma ganándose todo el agradecimiento del alemán. Si dos de esos 3 aceptaban se habría salvado de una tarde a la semana acariciando gatos solo para hacer feliz al italiano.

Y así inició una verdadera batalla por completar los cupos faltantes, los siguientes días no se podían dar dos pasos por los pasillos sin que ser asaltado por alguien pidiendo unirte a alguno club extraño.

-¡Por fin acabó esto!- suspiró aliviada Michelle cuando el reloj del colegio dio la hora límite. Llevaba todo el día recibiendo listas de las más inverosímiles asociaciones estudiantiles.

-¿Qué tal resultó?- preguntó Arthur que también había pasado una semana de lo más estresante con el tema de los clubes

-Bien creo, aunque que hay más de los que esperaba… miren esto, el club de la vuvuzelas lo hizo ¡Y yo que tenía esperanza que al menos ese cerrara!

-¿Cuál es el recuento final?- preguntó Vash, el único que parecía haber tenido una buena semana. De hecho hasta lo habían visto sonreír el día que había hecho entrega la lista del club de ir a casa después de clases.

-Es un conteo rápido pero creo que alrededor de la mitad sobrevivieron.

-Michelle, haces parecer que hubiésemos organizado una masacre, no solo un recorte de presupuesto

-¿Has estado en esta escuela los últimos días? Fue una masacre

-Relájate, toma una taza de té… ya terminó

El resto de la reunión del día se fue en más quejas sobre los clubes y revisar cuales seguían en la nómina y cuáles no. Era bastante tedioso, especialmente porque descubrieron que algunos como el "club todo se creó en Corea" habían falsificado las listas, es decir habían puesto nombres repetidos o inventados y en algunos casos directamente habían entregado listas con menos de tres nombres. Ya había anochecido cuando Arthur le sugirió al resto de los miembros del consejo ir a casa, no tenía sentido retenerlos más rato y menos en una tarde de viernes. Sin embargo él y Michelle decidieron quedarse a acabar el trabajo.

-Arthur…Arthur… ¡Cejotas!

-¡Qué diablos! No me llames así

-Estabas quedándote dormido… iré por algo de café a la máquina del segundo piso

-no, yo lo hago… necesito tomar algo de aire o realmente me dormiré

-Moka con leche y 2 cucharaditas de azúcar-pidió volviendo a concentrarse en el trabajo

-Entendido-puso la chaqueta de la escuela sobre sus hombros y salió de la sala.

Los pasillos oscuros y vacíos resultaban perturbadores. No era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela o que le asustase la oscuridad, muy por el contrario le gustaba, pero no dejaba de resultarle extraño.

Dobló por el pasillo y llegando a las escaleras algo le provocó un escalofrió en la espalda, había escuchado pasos. Pensó que tal vez Michelle habría decidido acompañarlo pero no había rastro de la chica, además provenía de abajó. ¿Quién estaría en el colegio a esas horas?

Bajó corriendo solo para tropezar con la otra persona, un ruido metálico le siguió al de los dos muchachos cayendo.

- _Fuck_! Por favor que no se haya roto-dijo una conocida voz tanteando a ciegas sus cosas. Solo entonces Arthur miró a su alrededor para encontrarse un piso más abajo aplastando las piernas de Alfred con su cuerpo

-Lo siento-soltó tendiéndole sus lentes que habían saltado lejos en la caída y de paso separándose del menor. Sin embargo este no le prestó la más mínima atención, estaba demasiado ocupado recogiendo los objetos metálicos esparcidos por el piso que solo entonces distinguió como las partes de un telescopio. En seguida se dispuso a ayudar a recolectarlas. No fue hasta que el aparato estuvo a salvo de vuelta en su caja que volvió a hablar- Creo que no se rompió ninguna pieza

-Eso espero, sería una lástima no lograr ocuparlo una última vez- respondió con una extraña sombra cruzándole el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es tu culpa, el club de astronomía fue disuelto así que tendré que devolverlo el lunes

-¿Teníamos un club de astronomía?

-Soy el único miembro… había conseguido que mi hermano firmara la lista pero no pude encontrar un tercer integrante.

-Lo siento mucho-no sabía que decir, el otro parecía realmente descorazonado. Por primera vez se sintió mal por la decisión que había tomado- vamos, te ayudaré a subir esto para asegurarme de no haberlo roto

-Supongo que es lo menos que puedes hacer-le tendió el maletín y comenzó a subir a paso rápido. En ese mismo instante el mayor se arrepintió de haber sentido compasión por el chico. El telescopio pesaba montones y aún estaba adolorido por la caída pero Alfred seguía como si nada. Sin embargo no sé quejó, solo lo siguió a la cima de una de las torres del colegio.

Era un lugar pequeño, o al menos lo parecía. Como la escuela había sido construida en un antiguo castillo habían utilizado las torres como almacenes a falta de un mejor uso para ellas. Junto a la única ventana que disponía de un mecanismo para abrirla quedaba un espacio vacío rodeado por planos y unos cuantos cojines, era claramente el salón del club.

Alfred se arrodilló en el piso y abrió la caja, en completo silenció comenzó a ensamblar el telescopio con total concentración. Arthur solo lo observaba, nunca lo había visto así de serio y dedicado en algo, no lo interrumpiría. Llegado un momento se puso de pie y acercó el ojo izquierdo a la mirilla.

-¿Funciona bien?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio. El menor se sobresaltó hasta el punto que casi derriba su amado telescopio. Sonrojado se volteo a verlo.

-Sí, creo que no se rompió nada…eh… esto... bueno, ¿Quieres probarlo?-ofreció con cierta timidez, algo sumamente extraño en él.

El mayor algo dudoso se acercó a la mira y ante él se extendió el mar de estrellas brillando una junto a otra, se veían tan cerca, aun cuando sabía que estaban a miles de años luz de distancia.

-Parece que no sufrió daños- declaró algo incómodo luego de un rato.

-Me alegro- volvió a tomar su lugar junto al aparato y el otro hizo ademan de retirarse- puedes quedarte un rato si quieres, aunque quizás tengas mucho trabajo que hacer-ofreció en voz baja, no sabía que le ocurría ¿Dónde estaba su tan usual y hasta molesta confianza de siempre?

Sin embargo el mayor se dejó caer sobre un cojín y sin decir nada continuo observándolo trabajar. El silencio volvió a apoderarse del improvisado salón.

Pasaron largo rato así, Arthur ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido pero no deseaba marcharse. Le gustaba ver a Alfred así, tan concentrado y dedicado a lo que hacía, una faceta de su personalidad que definitivamente no podía apreciarse cualquier día.

-Esto es maravilloso… realmente no entiendo como a los demás puede no gustarles…-el mayor sonrió en su puesto, nunca había oído al americano hablar con tal pasión sobre algo. Una punzada de culpa se hizo presente, por supuesto nunca pensó que la decisión tomada en el consejo terminaría dañando a su amigo-… no puede ser, ¡Arthur ven a ver!

Se acercó a la ventana y ni siquiera necesitó el telescopio para entender a que se refería el menor, una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo nocturno.

-Pide un deseo-soltó en voz baja sin dejar de observar el astro que poco a poco iba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con él otro muchacho con los ojos aun cerrados- ¿Qué pediste?

-Si te lo digo no sé hará realidad

-¿no es eso de los deseos de cumpleaños?

-¡Es lo mismo!

-Que no cierren el club, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente- su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo por segunda vez- que no amanezca nunca… simplemente no deseo que esta noche termine.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Prometes que no te reirás?-el mayor miró a los lados algo incómodo, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, la sola petición lo tentaba a soltar una risilla, sin embargo asintió- porque estás conmigo- su rostro bien podría haberse estado incendiando de la vergüenza, sin ser capaz de ver al otro a los ojos decidió explicarse- ver las estrellas siempre es divertido, pero algo solitario, por eso el que de todas las personas tú me acompañaras es… bueno… más de lo que podría pedir.

Ahora Arthur podía sentir como sus mejillas también comenzaban a colorearse, no era posible que implicara lo que su imaginación le decía. Si, de seguro se refería a que siempre habían sido buenos amigos, esa era la razón por la que su presencia le era importante, nada más.

-¿Por qué yo y no cualquier otro?-se encontró preguntado sin poder evitarlo. Tan pronto las palabras escaparon de su boca se vio mordiendo su labio inferior sin saber si deseaba oír la respuesta.

-Por qué bueno… esto…ya sabes, es algo que me apasiona y es lindo compartirlo con alguien a quien aprecio… es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir-se acercó al telescopio pero más que para mirar para evitar hacerlo, simplemente no quería seguir de frente al que había sido su amigo toda la vida, no cuando estaba tan cerca de decir algo indebido.

Nuevamente los invadió el silencio, solo que esta vez se trataba de un silencio incómodo y anti natural, ninguno de los dos se movía ni intentaba mejorar el ambiente solo se quedaban en sus lugares demasiado consumidos por la vergüenza como para actuar.

-Ahora que el club cerrara nunca volveremos aquí ¿verdad?-comentó Alfred de repente

-supongo que no

-ya que solo ocurrirá una vez ¿Podríamos acordar que lo que suceda aquí se quedará aquí?

-eh… bueno, supongo que si

-me alegra-ni el mismo sabia de dónde sacó la determinación o la fuerza de voluntad para hacer aquello, pero mucho más daño no podía hacer, ya había dicho más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó diría. Se dio media vuelta, tomó el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos y sin más lo besó.

No fue nada de telenovelas, solo un leve roce, pero suficiente para él. Al fin había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Solo le quedaba esperar que el otro no lo golpeara.

El mayor se sentía un poco confundido, ¿Qué significaba eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Y en cada ocasión la respuesta era igual de evidente, lo único que podía implicar era que sí, Alfred, aquel que había sido su amigo de toda vida sentía lo mismo, estaba feliz, pero a la vez sumamente avergonzado. Ambos lo estaban.

Pasó el rato en silencio, no hubo declaraciones cursis ni necesidad de expresar con palabras lo que ambos sabían. Solo se tomaron de las manos y siguieron en lo que estaban, viendo las estrellas, conversando en voz baja de vez en cuando, abrazándose con cariño. Sin darse cuenta como los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer.

-¿Ya es de día?- preguntó algo adormilado el mayor

-Eso parece… supongo que deberíamos irnos, no creo que tengamos permitido estar en la escuela un sábado

-No te preocupes por eso, soy el presidente solo diré que estaba trabajan….-de repente algo de la tarde anterior que se veía tan lejano que parecía imposible hubiese ocurrido hacia menos de 24 horas, regresó a su mente- ¡Michelle me matará!... no, me destripará vivo… quizás hasta me queme en una hoguera…

Alfred que aún estaba medio dormido no entendía en lo más mínimo que ocurría, solo vio como Arthur se arreglaba un poco el uniforme para huir de ahí.

 _-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _No tengo mucho que decir sobre este fic, solo es algo que se me ocurrió luego de que saliera el episodio sobre los clubes y por alguna razón se perdió en mi carpeta hasta ahora...espero que les halla gustado. Si fue así no olviden dejar reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
